If Only You Could
by Kon13
Summary: When Tohru finally confesses her feelings to Kyo and he accepts, how will our dear Prince handle the rejection? Who can he turn to in his time of need? What if that person can't heal the pain in his heart? One-shot goodbye gift for The Characters Death. Rated M just to be safe, I think it should be but I'm not sure.


**Okay so this was started a good while back as a gift for my bestie, The Characters Death. But since she's decided to leave FanFiction for the time being, I've decided to make it a kind of (late) good bye gift. lol It was supposed to do the lyrics thing she does so well, but I found I suck at it! xD So I just did it my way. The song I would have used was Broken Inside by Broken Iris. If you look it up be sure to listen to Dreginy Let's Plays video, all the others leave out the good part at the end. I hope you like it, Deary!**

x0x0x0x0x

**If Only You Could**

"I'm sorry. I'm going out with Kyo-kun this weekend. I don't think I'll have enough before we leave to help you with your garden." The voice crackled over the phone.

Yuki stood frozen leaning against the wall, the house phone pressed to his ear.

_Going out with Kyo? _Yuki thought to himself. "You're going out with Kyo this weekend?" He asked kindly.

"Yes. I finally talked with Kyo-kun about my feelings and he accepted!" The voice squeaked. "He asked if I would go out with him this weekend."

Yuki felt his nails dig into the flesh of his arm, but he still spoke in his usual politeness. "Well I'm very happy for you, Miss Honda. Don't worry about the garden. Just have fun. I'm glad he finally heard your feelings."

There was a silence over the line for a moment.

"Miss Honda?"

"I am sorry." Tohru sounded near tears. "I couldn't return Yuki-kun's feelings. I'm so sorry!"

Yuki tried to sound as comforting as possible, going against his true feelings. "Miss Honda, there's no need to be sorry. I'm alright and I really am glad that Kyo accepted your feelings. Don't worry about it."

"Yuki-kun." Tohru hiccuped and sniffled. "Alright. Thank you, Yuki-kun. I'll see at school tomorrow."

"Yes. Have a fun sleep over."

"I will!" She chirped happily. "Bye!"

Yuki set the phone back on it's receiver with a click.

_She confessed, and Kyo had accepted._ Yuki thought angrily, his hands balling into fists as he pushed off the wall. _Why? Why does it have to be _him_ of all people!_ Yuki glared at no one in particular.

Yuki's fists began to shake as his mind raced on, his nails digging into his palms. Yuki slammed his fist into the wall, breaking a hole through it. He glared at the hole as he withdrew his hand and turned, marching up the stairs to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

_That stupid cat? Over me? That idiot couldn't find his off a one way street! Why him!_ Yuki clutch a hand to his chest. It hurt. It hurt bad. More than he thought it would. Being rejected was one thing, but when that person turns around and loves the one person you hate most? There were no words for that kind of pain.

Tears fell heavily from Yuki's eyes as he leaned against his closed door. _I won't ever be loved by Tohru. I'm the rat._ Yuki thought painfully. _No one could ever love the rat who tricked the cat. No one. Why can't I just break once and for all?_

Yuki's body trembled from the strength of his tears. Sliding to the floor with a thump, he pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face in them as he cried.

**xxxx**

Yuki didn't know how long he had been there. His thoughts had wandered to all the people who could never love him. Any love he was shown, he knew was lies. There was only one person who he knew loved him, loved him enough that he would kill him if he was ever to escape. Yuki lifted his head slowly at his realization. How could he have not thought of _him_?

Yuki pushed himself off the floor with stiff muscles, stumbling for a moment before finding his balance. He turned and left his room, going downstairs and to the front door. Sliding his shoes on, he pushed the door open and made his way to the one person he knew would always love him. The only person who ever would.

**xxxx**

Yuki was let inside with ease and escorted to the room he usually feared, because whenever he left that room, he always left a little more broken inside than he had been before he had entered. But this time, he was counting on it.

His escort slid the door open and gestured for him to enter. He stepped through and found that _he_ was already here.

"My my." The voice purred. "Yuki has come to me on his own? Hell _must_ be freezing over."

A soft chuckle washed over Yuki. Yuki usually would tremble at such a sound or lose all strength, sometimes even both, but not this time. Instead of respectfully sitting and waiting to be acknowledged further, he crossed the room until he stood before the person he feared more than anything in the world. Black orbs shone as they looked up at him.

"What is this?" The man asked playfully, raising to his feet. "Such tenacity today."

A smile played across Yuki's lips as the man's cold fingers touched his cheek. "Have I been missed, Akito?" Yuki questioned.

The black eyes glared into violet ones. "Are you even _worth_ missing?" Akito hissed, closing his hand around a fistful of Yuki's hair, yanking his head back.

Yuki couldn't stifle the chuckle that passed his lips. The hand yanked painfully as a thin leg kicked Yuki's legs out from under him, causing him to fall to the floor with a crack of the head.

Yuki winced but welcomed the pain as Akito sat on his chest, taking Yuki's chin in his fingers.

"Where has my frightened little rat gone?" Akito hissed.

"What?" Yuki sneered. "My 'God' can't play with a toy who has it's own strength?"

Akito snarled and raked his nails across Yuki's face, scratching through the skin. "How dare you-"

"How dare I?" Yuki snickered. "How dare _I_? It isn't my fault you can no longer play with a toy who you've lost control of!" Yuki stared up into Akito's furious gaze. "Can you even break me? Should I dare you to try? Should I-"

Akito screamed and slammed his fist down on Yuki's face. The pain blossomed through his head, but he didn't cry out. Instead he found himself laughing yet again.

Fists fell upon his face again and again as Akito screamed over Yuki's choked laughter.

"_I_ can do as I like! I can do _anything _I like! I could kill you and no one would miss you! No one would care! You are _mine_ and none care what I decide to do with you! No one-"

"Could you?" Yuki yelled through the barrage of fists before catching Akito's wrists easily. Akito stared at Yuki's hold on him in disbelief and tried to pull his hands free, but Yuki held fast.

"Could you kill me? Could you even try? Sure you can break my body, but can you break my soul?" Yuki laughed, his grip loosening on Akito's wrists.

Akito wrenched his wrists free and jumped off of the hysterical boy before him, staring at him in complete hatred. Never taking his eyes from Yuki, he reached into his dresser. Yuki pushed himself up on his elbows, chuckling softly.

"Are you up to the challenge, 'God'?" Yuki smiled as he swiped away blood from his split lip before standing to his feet, holding his arms lazily out from his sides, leaving himself wide open to the man he could only hope could end his suffering.

Akito's grip finally found what he was searching for. He ripped his hand free of the dresser and took one slow step after another towards Yuki.

"You? A challenge? Ha! You will see how easily you can be broken!" And with that, he raised his arm to strike Yuki with a painful crack.

**xxx**

"P-Please! I need to see Akito-san! Just for a minute! Just a minute! I have to see him!" The girl pressed against the large door, hoping to be heard.

"I've already told you Honda-kun!" An older woman spoke from behind the closed door. "The Master is not meeting with anyone today! Please-" The woman cut short and Tohru could hear another voice whisper to the older woman.

With a sigh, the older woman opened the door. "The Master has made an exception for you. Well, do not keep him waiting. Follow me."

Tohru quickly followed after the woman as she was lead to the Main House and to Akito's room. The servant woman opened the door and ushered her inside.

Blinking through the darkness Tohru sat, trying to find the familiar silhouette that she had come to see.

A sigh pulled her eyes to the far corner of the room, where slowly the shadow took shape of a man. "And to what honor do I owe this visit, Tohru." The voice spoke sarcastically.

Tohru swallowed thickly. "Well I- Yuki-kun has gone missing, Akito-san."

A soft whimper answered Tohru before Akito spoke annoyedly. "And what? I am supposed to know the whereabouts of all those beasts?"

_What was..? _"N-No. I just thought-"

"That as always I would be to blame? Sigh, Tohru your faith in me is disappointing. But, I cannot deny that I know where he is."

Tohru's heart leapt in her chest. "Where? Where can I find him? Please! I have to know!"

Akito chuckled softly. "He came to me." He purred.

A match flicked to life as Akito lit a candle beside him, illuminating the corner he sat in.

Tohru gasped, clamping her hands over her mouth as she stared in horror.

Akito leaned leisurely against the wall sitting cross legged, his arm draped over pale skin. _Yuki's_ pale skin.

Yuki stood on his hands an knees, eyes blindfolded and hands cuffed together. Yuki's upper body was completely naked and his lower half just barely covered in leather briefs. A chain dangled loosely from around his neck, which Akito held wrapped around his hand.

The clink of Yuki's chains rattled through the room as he pushed himself upright, his bare chest pressed against Akito's side as he licked Akito's cheek, whimpering.

Akito chuckled as his pet begged for attention, nibbling hungrily at his earlobe now. He trailed his hand down Yuki's chest making Yuki shudder and moan in pleasure at the light touch until Akito's hand reached Yuki's briefs. Yuki gasped and writhed against Akito's hand.

Turning his attention back to the devastated girl before him. "As you can see, he's not here against his own will." Akito felt a smirk spread across his lips. "I've broken him. Heart, body, mind and soul, Yuki is finally _mine_.

**The End**


End file.
